Abby's Little Voodoo Dolls 2
by InuGhost2.0
Summary: The dolls are back by popular demand. Abby gets some realistic dolls of the team and has fun playing with them. McGee/Abby, Tiva, Gibbs/Jenny, etc.


Abby's Little Voodoo Dolls 2

By: InuGhost2.0

Published: 11/3/09

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I still own nothing that appears in this. However for those who wish to believe otherwise you now have an option of staying for free at either Bellevue or Arkham. Thank you and have a nice day.

**A/N:** Due to popular demand and requests I've decided to do a second chapter. However after reviewing the story I decided not to mess with near perfection and decided to simply write a sequel. Mainly because if this turns out to be a flop it hopefully won't negatively affect the original. So I hope you enjoy this, and sorry in advance if this offends anyone. P.S. I would have had this out sooner, yet the first draft of this took on a life of its own and went in an unexpected direction that really didn't work. I may publish it later as an outtake chapter, or its own story if people are interested.

**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS**

Abby was seated in front of her desk. Her elbows rested on the hardwood surface as she scrutinized the dolls lying before her. Despite giving them the evil eye at various levels of intensity they had refused to give up their secrets. As a last resort she was attempting her own version of the Gibbs' stare. Almost everyone who had met the man agreed that there was something special about his glare. Hell a few would believe it if he told them he could make inanimate objects talk. Abby hoped that was true because she wanted answers and didn't know where else to find them.

_Several weeks had passed since Abby had first noticed the change in the dolls representing her coworkers. During that time things had changed somewhat. Jenny Shepherd had stepped down as Director of NCIS after her close brush with death in LA. Leon Vance had stepped up to replace her and while he didn't necessarily agree with everything Gibbs did he was willing to give the special agent and his team some free rein. Abby had been worried for awhile that Director Vance would break the team up, as he had threatened to do on a couple of occasions, but with the teams rate of successfully solving cases even a blind man would know that it would do far more harm than good._

_One of the biggest changes had come when Ziva was forced to admit to herself that her recent sensitivity to food was due to morning sickness. She had been displeased at finding it out and had made her displeasure known to Tony. The poor guy was still sporting a decent shiner after two days. When Abby had found out she was thrilled and offered to help the Israeli any way she could. It wasn't until Abby was laying in bed that night that she remembered her earlier suspicions about the Ziva doll._

_Having decided to wait until morning Abby had a restless nights sleep her dreams plagued with memories of playing with the dolls. In the morning she had gotten out the box the dolls were kept in and had easily confirmed her earlier suspicions about Ziva's doll. It was heavier and the dolls stomach was beginning to bulge in a telltale sign of pregnancy._

Abby could not discern any more secrets from the dolls despite the glare she was directing at them. A heavy sigh escaped her as she laid her head down on the table in defeat.

So what now? You haven't proved the dolls are anything other than what they appear. No one outside of the team would even believe you if you told them about this. Hell even McGee might think your crazy.

So what if I find proof, or even make my own. Ziva let slip that she and Tony had hooked up around the same time as I got these after a night of passion and declarations of love. So if I use them again and what ever I do does happen then I'll have proof.

"That's it!" She cried out happily having finished her internal monologue. Digging through the box she found a sealed bag of clothing marked 'McGee'. Leaving the McGee doll out she dumped the entire bags contents onto her desk and began sorting through it looking for something specific. "Come on I know you are in here somewhere…aha found you!" Triumphantly Abby held up a pair of small boxers.

Images of computers riddled the boxers. Interspersed between the images words like 'McGorgous', Probilicious', 'McGeek', 'Timmy' and 'Elf Lord' took up the remaining space. Abby had them made for McGee as part of an April Fools joke. She knew Tim would never wear them when she gave them to him and with how red his face had gotten at Tony and Ziva's jokes she was even more confident that these boxers would be the perfect test for the dolls. "It's a good thing Tim's taking me out tonight. It won't be too hard to get a look at his boxers during the movie and if he wears these tonight then I'll know for certain if the dolls work. After that…well I'll make sure to make it worth our while and then worry about what to do with these dolls."

After placing the boxers onto the doll Abby left it sitting on the desk as she went to go and get cleaned up. While showering she continued to think about the dolls and before she could stop herself she began to imagine what she could do with them. Thoughts of the jokes she could play on the team, of convincing Gibbs to let her have the weekend off, the general mayhem she could cause and of ensuring that the soon to be happy NCIS couples actually kissed and made up began to fill her thoughts.

**(That Night)**

Blood sprayed across the screen accompanied by the shrill screams of fear from several of the actors. The movie was barely at the halfway point and only two movie goers remained from the original eight. The other audience members had walked out of the theater unable to handle the gratuitous blood splatter accompanying the scenes of torture and violence. Of the two people left in the theater one had their face buried in the side of their date as they shook out of fear from the gruesome sounds.

Propping her head up Abby stared at the screen as the noose tightened slowly around the victim's neck. His legs flailed through the air vainly trying to find purchase while a purple blotch began to slowly creep up his face. Finally with a gasp of pain the man's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his body hung limp slowly swaying. Sighing in frustration at how boring the movie was Abby turned her attention to the curled up ball that was currently hiding his face in her black T-shirt. "Ok Scaredy Cat the scary part is over you can look again now."

Pulling his head up the NCIS agent shot his date a red-faced look silently conveying his embarrassment and frustration with the movie and Abby. "Abby why did you bring me here? You know I hate these kinds of movies!" He angrily whispered.

Abby grinned at McGee. Despite his years working at NCIS and seeing some gruesome crime scenes it was nice to see that he was still the same geek that she had first dated. Abby leaned in close to McGee making sure to place her hand high up on his thigh. "I brought you here because I wanted some private time with you Tim. This movie has been out for awhile already so I knew that not many people would be in the theater giving us…" Here she leaned even closer to the tense computer geek till her lips were _just_ brushing his ear. "A little privacy for some fun." Quick as a snake her head darted down and nipped lightly at McGee's neck drawing a gasp from the startled agent.

Just as quickly the young agent's hands grabbed hold of the forensic scientists shoulders and pushed her away. "Abby we shouldn't do this. What if we get caught? What if Gibbs finds out, or this ends up on the internet due to security footage. We'd both be in a lot of trouble."

Abby grinned in response to McGee's worry while carefully studying his face. The faraway look in his eyes, his flushed face and labored breathing easily conveyed to the Goth how close Tim was to losing control.

A thrill of excitement shot through her. It was not often that McGee lost control over his emotions. Abby could easily count on one hand the number of times McGee had lost control, while they had sex and still have fingers left to count on. Every time McGee had lost control he'd been like an insatiable animal and Abby wound up exhausted and satisfied for up to a week later. Abby was intent on releasing the animalistic side of Tim. She pushed against his arms and felt herself getting wet when they refused to budge. Now smirking seductively Abby whispered to McGee "There is no one here but us and there are no security cameras in the entire building so we won't get caught." Grasping hold of Tim's arms Abby leaned back and pulled him down atop her in a searing kiss.

Reflexively McGee's hold on Abby tightened for a moment before letting go of her shoulders to wrap his arms tightly around her waist and neck. Pulling her up hard against him McGee nipped at Abby's lower lip in a way he knew she liked. A feeling of pride surged through him as he elicited a low moan of approval from the woman. Releasing her lips McGee began to lightly kiss his way down her neck. Meanwhile his hands, having managed to maneuver under Abby's shirt, slowly and gently caressed their way up and down her sides. The shirt was inching higher and higher as it was bunched up and lifted off the unresisting woman.

'Yes! That's the Tim McGee that I remember in my fantasies.' Abby cheered mentally. When he was like this all of Abby's previous lovers paled in comparison. No fear or worry held him back; his only focus was on giving the both of them as much pleasure as possible. 'If any other woman found out how good Tim is when he gets like this they'd be lining up for blocks just to date him. Though they'd have to get through me first and that isn't going to happen. I need to remember to check his boxers and see if those dolHOLY FUCK! WHEN DID HE REMOVE MY BRA!?!' Abby was jerked from her thoughts and moaned loudly in the empty theater as McGee's tongue lavished attention to her exposed breasts.

While McGee continued paying homage to Abby's breasts the Goth's hands managed to find their way to the computer geek's belt buckle and shakily undid it. Frustratingly though Abby's hands fell inches short of reaching Tim's cloth covered bulge.

Unlike Abby, McGee had no difficulty getting his hands under her skirt. When his questing fingers found no resistance between them and her heated wetness he looked at the Goth in surprise. In response she flashed that seductive smile of hers and winked. Smiling back at the woman he loved McGee made his way down Abby's body. Peppering kisses interspersed with small nips and bites giving rise to more heated moans from the gothic beauty. All the while his fingers had traced their way up her bare thighs pushing the further and further up until her sex lay bare before him. Now his fingers were moving again lazily stroking and circling the already wet folds while being certain to avoid lingering to long on any specific area.

Abby's breathing had become fast and shallow as her pleasure built. As much as she wanted the buildup to never end another part of her was desperate for release. Her hands rested on McGee's head urging him on to his goal. As his mouth connected with her center Abby felt her pleasure multiply. Her hands locked on his head pushing him tight against her. "OH GOD TIM! DON'T STOP! DON'T EVER STOP! YES...YES…YES!!!" Abby exploded when Tim's tongue dipped deep within her and his nose gently brushed her clit. Collapsing back along the theater seats Abby was barely aware of her surroundings and failed to notice McGee displaying a pair of boxers covered in images of computers with various words squeezed between the images.

**(Back at Abby's Home)**

"Abby are you here?" Ziva called out into the dark apartment. Looking around the Israeli saw a few lights on, but no sign of the forensic scientist. "I guess she must have gone out." Ziva mused as she set her bag and the spare key to Abby's home down on a nearby table.

Almost everyone on the team had a key to Abby's apartment. The Goth was insistent that if any of them needed a place to crash for a night or two that they use her spare bedroom. Provided of course that whomever it was let her know before hand. Ziva had stayed over a couple of times for varying reasons. The first had been only for a night while repairs were done to the broken air conditioning unit in her apartment. The second time lasted for several days and had occurred after the untimely death of Roy.

Because of the recent change in her relationship with Tony, and a child on the way Ziva wanted the advice and opinion of her female friend and tonight was the perfect night. With Tony stuck at the office working all night on finishing up some late reports. This had come as punishment from Gibbs due to him and Ziva tying up the elevator for a nooner. The Boss had night been happy, especially a half hour later when the two reappeared their clothes disheveled. Ziva had already left a few messages on Abby's cell phone when she'd been unable to reach her. Figuring that she might have to wait awhile Ziva settled herself in for the long hall when she noticed something lying out by Abby's computer.

"Oh, these are the dolls of all of us that Abby received a few months back. Looks as though she was playing with a couple of them before she went out." Looking down at the dolls Ziva couldn't help but blush at their state of dress. The McGee doll was moderately dressed and missing its pants for some reason. Whereas the Abby doll had its skirt bunched up around its waist and wore nothing else. Picking up the dolls Ziva decided to keep herself entertained while she waited for Abby to get back home. As she sat down to play she idly thought 'Tony would make so much fun of me if he knew I was actually playing with these.'

**A/N: **Well sadly that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't any good, but it's my first time trying to write something graphic and I'm uncertain if it's any good or not. I can continue the scene between McGee and Abby if the readers so desire, but if you'd rather I keep the story moving I can do that. Feedback is always welcomed and greatly appreciated since it helps me grow as a writer and learn what I'm doing right and wrong. Feel free to give me ideas and suggestions. Oh and remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors.


End file.
